Gas sensors and gas detection systems are well known in the art. Conventional gas detection systems, however, typically detect the presence or absence of a gas based on information from a single gas sensor. A problem which arises with such conventional systems is that the gas sensor may be sensitive to more than one type of gas molecule. Thus, where the gas detection system is configured to detect a predetermined gas molecule, such as natural gas, methane, carbon dioxide, or carbon monoxide, the presence of other gas molecules to which the sensor is sensitive can result in the false detection of the predetermined gas. Furthermore, where two or more gases to which a gas sensor is sensitive substantially co-exist, it can be difficult to determine the extent to which the predetermined gas is present. For instance, certain industries make use of gas sensors to detect hydrazine. Existing sensors, however, are sensitive to both hydrogen and hydrazine molecules and there is a long-felt need in these industries for a gas detection system capable of distinguishing between these two molecules.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for detecting a predetermined gas which fulfills the above needs in the art. It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for detecting a predetermined gas with two or more gas sensors so as to accurately detect the presence of a predetermined gas. It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a simple, low cost apparatus for detecting a predetermined gas. It is a further object of the invention to provide a gas detection system which is readily applicable for the detection of many different gases and which can be easily configured to detect a selected gas.